Trahisons, ou la déclinaison d’un genre
by Digitalle
Summary: Inventaire officieux et incomplet des diverses traîtrises et duperies dont se rendent coupables les personnages de JKR. Recueil de oneshot. Epoques et persos variés. Chapitre 1 Fatale méprise, ou quand le drame se noua.
1. Introduction

_« C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison. »_ (Proverbe Arabe)

* * *

**Trahison** (n. f.)  
Action de trahir, en livrant ou abandonnant une personne, une communauté, en désertant, en passant à l'ennemi. Trahir une cause, une mission, une fonction. Se renier. Abandonner.

**Trahir **(v.)  
Livrer, ou abandonner (celui à qui l'on doit fidélité). Manquer à la foi donnée à quelqu'un à la solidarité envers quelqu'un, généralement à son insu. Abandonner (la personne aimée) pour une autre personne. Rompre, violer un engagement librement pris. Faire défaut, ne pas seconder. Mal seconder, mal servir. Livrer, révéler (un secret).

_(Source : Dictionnaire Le Robert) _

* * *

Depuis un bout de temps, l'idée me trottait dans la tête. J'ai toujours apprécié les recueils de one-shot ou de drabbles, souvent touchant, drôle ou poignant. Par simple mimétisme je me devais donc de faire de même.

Je ne promets ni constance ni rapidité dans l'écriture de la quinzaine de texte que j'ai à l'esprit. J'espère seulement que vous les apprécierez et que je parviendrais aux termes de cet inventaire délicat. Car si les personnages de JKR semblent avoir fait de la trahison un sport national, elle prend dans son œuvre des formes multiples et variables. Traîtrise meurtrière, lâcheté, mensonge ; fourbe duplicité ou futile inconstance, son visage changeant en fait tout l'intérêt.

Chaque one-shot sera donc centré sur une de ses trahisons – passées, présentes réelles ou supposées – du point de vue d'un seul personnage. Bien que cela peut en voir l'air aux premiers abords, je ne verserais pas que dans le lugubre. Ou du moins je tenterais.

Si le cœur vous en dit et que vos idées restent cohérentes au principe de cette fic, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions de scènes, dialogues particuliers ou autre que vous voudriez me voir écrire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Et il ne vous reste plus qu'à tourner la page

Digitalle.


	2. Méprise fatale

_« À cet instant où mon coeur est brisé par un abandon si cruel et une trahison si basse. »  
_Alfred de Musset

* * *

**Méprise fatale.**

J'ai honte.

Honte de nous, de nos soupçons.

Nos soupçons qui n'en sont déjà plus. La réunion clandestine de notre petite assemblée, par l'absence d'un de ses membres, n'accuse-elle pas d'elle-même celui qui manque à l'appel ?

Nous n'aurions jamais du en arriver là. Que disait Dumbledor ? La confiance, l'amour, la fraternité doivent être nos plus grandes armes. Je me rappelle encore que nous avions approuvé avec vigueur, vaguement indigné qu'on puisse remettre en cause la loyauté qui nous unissait. Qui _les_ unissait.

Et nous voilà à présent. La suspicion et la méfiance rongent notre intouchable camaraderie.

Je serre Harry dans mes bras avec un désarroi grandissant. Mes jambes tremblent. La pièce miteuse est mal éclairée : les fenêtres closes laissent passer quelques raies de lumière vaporeuse. La cheminée empeste la cendre froide et les meubles défoncés semblent prendre la poussière depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les lattes de parquets baillent et les murs sont mangés par l'humidité et la moisissure. C'est une des nombreuses planques de Sirius. Un trou à rat, misérable et désolant. Comme nous tous.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette foutue guerre nous forcerait à nous terrer comme des chiens. Lorsque j'imaginais la résistance depuis mon baldaquin, en sécurité au milieu des murs de Poudlard, je visualisais une troupe de sorciers vengeurs, baguette au clair, qui s'élevait fièrement devant les troupes du mage noir. La vision était bien trop romanesque. Mais je jure que c'est ainsi que nous étions, avant que les horreurs de la guerre civile nous retirent nos nobles aspirations. Quand la juste colère est devenue rancœur meurtrière, quand notre haine a pris le pas sur notre humanité.

L'Ordre du Phénix applique la loi du Talion. Nos expéditions ne sont plus que des représailles sanglantes pour punir la mort d'un camarade, le massacre d'une famille. Notre cause est juste, j'en suis convaincue. Pourtant, je sais que mon mari est un meurtrier. Qu'il a préféré abattre de sang froid plutôt que de faire des prisonniers. Et si ma conscience se révolte, mon coeur meurtri approuve.

Les batailles menées au sein d'un même peuple sont les plus affreuses. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser à Voldemort le champ libre. Il n'est pas question de retirer à l'Angleterre son espoir de Liberté, qu'importe si nous reculons chaque jour d'avantage, si nos mains sont couvertes de sang. James a éclaté en sanglot sur mon épaule lorsqu'il est revenu de la dernière opération de l'Ordre. J'ai consolé son humanité en déroute. Et je l'ai assuré que nous obtiendrons une victoire à laquelle je ne croyais plus.

Mais pour la mémoire de nos morts, pour le courage de nos troupes, je me force à espérer. Alice se bat toujours avec la même audace, Sirius avec la même témérité. Fol Œil éructe sur ceux qui font mine d'être tenté par le découragement. Dumbledor nous harangue et mène la bataille avec vigueur. Les aurors, bien que passablement décimés par les mangemorts, ont la même constance efficace au combat. Depuis la naissance de mon fils, je ne suis plus en première ligne. Je veux assurer la survie de mon enfant : son existence me force à la bravoure. Je fais partie de l'unité spéciale de soin de St Mangouste. Je veux garder espoir.

Mais que pouvons-nous faire contre une trahison intérieure ? Nous nous défions du monde entier, devons nous suspecter également nos plus proches amis ? Dumbledor est formel : un des maraudeurs œuvre pour la destruction de notre enfant. Je refuse d'y croire, et pourtant les faits me force à l'admettre. Personne d'autre ne savait que je serais seule avec Harry jeudi dernier. Pourtant, sans l'intervention éclaire d'Albus en personne, nous serions morts tous les deux.

James est affalé dans un fauteuil. La tête entre les mains, il contemple le parquet, l'air sombre. Sirius fait les cent pas entre nous, fébrile dans la violence de ses sentiments. Peter, silencieux dans un coin de la pièce, semble inerte, malgré les tics nerveux qui agitent son visage. Je peux deviner leur pensée. Et ma gorge se serre avec révolte.

L'impétueux Sirius semble le moins convaincu. Je l'implore silencieusement. Si lui ne s'élève pas contre l'accusation, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Ma lâcheté m'apparaît brutalement. Comment puis-je être aussi faible ? Sa loyauté sans faille tout au long de ses années, sa douceur, son esprit aérien ; ne peuvent raisonnablement pas être ceux d'un félon acquis aux ténèbres.

Mais Sirius ne dit rien. Et moi non plus. Je hais ma petitesse. James craint trop pour notre sécurité pour lutter contre des preuves irréfutables. Peter, le gentil Peter, est trop terrorisé pour ouvrir la bouche. J'en éprouve un dégoût sans nom. Peter ne dira rien qui puissent s'opposer à James ou à Sirius, même si ce faisant, il condamne celui qui la soutenu pendant toutes ses années. Je me rends compte avec irritation que cet écoeurement concerne également ma propre personne. Je ne vaux pas mieux que le fidèle Peter.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

L'exclamation de Sirius résonne comme une plainte. Un élan de tendresse me submerge pour cet homme si fière qui semble aussi perdu qu'un enfant. Si Sirius aime James plus que sa propre vie, je sais qu'il mourrait pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous sans aucune réflexion préalable. Et je comprends soudain la fureur de mon mari lorsque Dumbledor a émit des doutes sur la sûreté d'avoir un Black comme gardien du secret.

« On ne lui dit rien. »

James hausse les épaules. Ses yeux sont pleins d'une honte douloureuse. Sirius se laisse glisser à terre. Il semble anéanti. Vaincu. Alors qu'il sait sans doute aussi bien que nous que tout accuse le loup garou, l'hybride, les faits comme nos idées préconçues. Et il doit en souffrir bien plus personnellement, lui qui a passé son existence à lutter contre les préjugés.

J'en pleurerai de rage. En faite, je pleure tout court. Cette discussion n'est qu'une comédie. Je sais que chacun de nous l'a vainement répétée, a tenté sans succès de trouver une faille à ce raisonnement si simplet. Ou a accuser quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais qui ? Si c'était Sirius, nous serions déjà mort. Peter ? Il se ferait couper la main plutôt que de nuire à James. Et même autrement, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion : il travaille main dans la main avec Augustus Roockwood depuis trois mois. Et une brève discussion avec le langue de plomb a suffit à lui fournir un alibi en béton.

« Il faut changer de gardien du secret. Sirius court un trop grand danger. »

Peter, l'inquiet et le prévenant Peter. Il a raison bien sur. Et maintenant plus que jamais, nous ne pouvons risquer de perdre le parrain de Harry. Ni de rester prostrés, anéantis par l'horrible vérité de la duplicité d'un frère.

« L'idéal serait de choisir quelqu'un d'insoupçonnable. Quelqu'un à qui il serait inconcevable de confier sa vie. »

Le ton de Sirius n'est pas aussi plaisant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Le visage dur, il est occupé à enfoncer consciencieusement une latte de plancher à coups de poing répétés.

« Peter ? »

« Peter. »

La tête me tourne. Prendre cette décision si radicale équivaut à une condamnation. Et je ne parviens pas à l'admettre. Je m'abhorre de laisser faire. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour le petit Harry que j'en deviens lâche à faire peur.

Un sanglot silencieux m'étreint la gorge, et je baisse la tête pour mieux dissimuler mes yeux trop brillants derrière un voile de cheveux auburn.

Oh Remus.

Pourquoi dois-tu être le traître ?

* * *

_Réactions ? Critiques ?_


End file.
